Aftermath
by thegiantflyingchicken
Summary: It all started with a Venjix battle. The Ranger's hearts are broken badly. They would never see him again. Forever.
1. How It Started

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all, except for Jay.

**Notes:** Read & Review! I think that this is a good story! Anyways, enjoy the story!

Aftermath- "How It Happened"

It all started with a Venjix battle. The Rangers were fighting an Attack Bot. It was usual battle. Attack here, get hurt there, monster grows, then go into Zenith Rocket Megazord, and then go back into normal life. But, somehow this battle was different. Tenaya 7, General Crunch, and General Shifter were there and battling the Rangers. But… let's rewind and see what happened before.

-PRRPM-

It's not like he wanted to get kissed by him but, it was just… spur of the moment. Dillon ignored all the thinking and pressed against Flynn's lips, making it officially a kiss. He then held Dillon's waist and… whoa whoa whoa! The story doesn't start there! That's a little bit too near. Rewind a little more.


	2. A Battle to Remember

Okay, here! This is where it starts. The Rangers were having a normal day. A first in many months. Ziggy and Flynn were playing pool, Summer was brushing her hair, Dillon was making a sandwich, Scott was working on his car, and Jay was reading a book. Normally, teenagers would usually go out and hang with some friends, but unfortunately, the only friends he had were the other Rangers.

As usual, Dillon and Scott were fighting again about small things. Everyone else found it as something that they can wager on. Who's going to win and how the loser's going to pay. Jay, Ziggy, Dillon, and Summer, would always place bets on who would win. Jay always bet against Scott, and everyone else switched on and on. Usually, Jay would win and the others would have to do his part of the chores, but, sometimes he would help.

"If we formed the Zenith Megazord right away, then we would've destroyed the Attack Bot." Scott yelled at Dillon.

"Scott, the Zords were running out of juice." Dillon explained. "If we formed it, then the Zords wouldn't work. Try thinking for once!"

Argue and argue. Someone had to stop them. Fortunately, Doctor K had to stop it.

"Rangers Black & Red stop the altercation! If you guys want to act like children, then take it outside. Both of you are really immature." Doctor K said.

"Y'know what?" Scott said, "I'm tired of fighting with you, Dillon."

"For once," Dillon said, "I agree." They both went their respective ways. Only a few feet away from another victory for Jay. Apparently, he bet double or nothing of chores. Okay… almost there… then they heard the alarm. Damn! Almost won the bet.

They went to the lab to see what's happening. Doctor K was typing away and opened her eyes to shock. She couldn't believe it.

"What's up, Doc?" Jay said. "Anything wrong?"

"Tenaya is attacking the compound." Doctor K said. The Rangers were about to go away. "Wait, Rangers!" They stopped abruptly.

"Isn't it just a Tenaya attack, Doctor K?" Summer said. They were going back to the computers and see what's really happening.

"Negative, Ranger Series Yellow. It is Tenaya, but there's two other robots. When combined, their power is off the roof. This is Code Alpha, Rangers! Go at your own risk."

"We have to stop Tenaya, now!" Ziggy said. The Rangers headed out and went on their way to the compound. They started exiting the garage and then, through radio talk, Doctor K kept speaking.

"Rangers, this new power is off the roof. If get attacked by them at the same time… I can't guarantee you'll be alive. Please be safe, Rangers!"

"We'll be fine, Doc. We've gotten out of bigger problems. Everyone's going to be safe." Scott said.

"Aye," Flynn said, "or we'll die trying!"

"Yeah," Summer said, "we made an oath to protect Corinth. We're going to keep to that oath!"

"Yes! Let's go, Rangers!" Jay said. Then they arrived at the compound. Tenaya, Crunch, and Shifter didn't cause any destruction, but it seem as if they were waiting. They were now a few meters away from them. The villains turned back and saw the Rangers.

"So, you guys came." Tenaya said.

"Bet on it!" Jay said. "Any chaos Venjix causes, we'll be there!"

"We are Power Rangers!" Scott said, "and our mission is to stop you!" then Scott revealed his morpher and then put the Engine Cell in it. The others followed suit as Jay said 'Change Soul' before he put his Cell in his morpher.

"RPM! Get in Gear!" They all said and then with a flash of light, they formed the Power Rangers. "Power Rangers RPM!" They said.

Tenaya irritated, did a humph noise and sent an Attack Bot to do their doing. The Rangers followed as they began to attack the Bot. But, something was wrong. Tenaya, Crunch, and Shifter were just witnessing the fight.

The Rangers kicked, slashed, and punched their way into defeating the Attack Bot. Easily, they destroyed it with the RPM Enforcer, but then… Plan B. Tenaya, Shifter, and Crunch started attacking them. Dillon was on his own with Tenaya, Ziggy, Scott, and Summer were fighting Shifter, and Flynn and Jay were fighting Crunch.

The robots were powerful! It was like, somehow, they got stronger if they're together unlike if their alone. The Rangers tried to strike and shoot them, but… no scratches! What the hell is happening!?

Then with a few strikes, Ziggy, Scott, and Summer were down on the ground reverted back to their Civilian Forms.

"Summer, Scott!" Jay said screaming, "Ziggy!"

"Jay!" Flynn tried to get Jay a hold of himself. He was starting the panic. "C'mon! We have to stop this dude before they hu-" and then with a punch to the chest, Flynn was flying back to the fallen group, to his Civilian Form. He was holding his chest in pain, looking like he was about to die.

"FLYNN!" Jay said. And then before he was about to fly back, Jay stopped Crunch's punch with his Rail Sword and then attacked it. "Spacetime Manipulation! Haste!" Then his special ability kicked in and then he attacked Crunch with 20 fast strikes. When his ability stopped, sparks were flying off Crunch's body.

Eventually the three villains were together and the six Rangers were too. Tenaya was feeling tired which would signaled that she got defeated with Dillon. The only one that didn't feel tired was Shifter.

"Haha, zoyo! You can't stop Venjix! With my Venjix Blast, you can't stop us, zoyo!" Shifter said.

"I don't think so!" Jay said. "Ziggy!" He said. Time for their overdrives. Ziggy got his Nitro Sword and then we started with our Overdrives.

"Energy Ball!" Ziggy said. As he said this, four spheres of energy were forming in by the middle of Ziggy's sword. Apparently, Ziggy's been training.

"Energy Rain!" Jay said, as he said this, he raised his sword and thunder and water intertwined around the sword.

They yelled at then started aiming their attacks at the three villains. But, then Shifter fired a blast of energy at them. Ziggy and Jay's attack combined and then collided with Shifter's Venjix Blast. But, fortunately, using their training, made a little bit more power and then… BOOM! Their Overdrive attack and defeated the terrible trio.

Tenaya was on the ground angry. "Ugh! No one, defeats me!" Then she fired a laser at them, blinding them. When the dirt was gone, so were they. Ziggy and Jay were kind of tired, but trying to help the other Rangers getting up. Dillon was helping out too.


	3. Whoa

An hour later, the Rangers arrived at the garage. Jay helped Ziggy upstairs to his room to get him fully recovered. Dillon helped Flynn to the couch to aid him, while Summer and Scott were patrolling Corinth to see if any sign of the Trio were attacking.

At Ziggy's room. Jay was bandaging Ziggy's chest. Apparently, with so many attacks to the chest, no wonder he was bleeding.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were bleeding? These kinds of attacks can kill you, Ziggy! Don't you know that?" Jay said. He was sounding like a mother.

"I know, Jay." Ziggy said. "But, I couldn't. If the others found out then, they would've suspended me."

Jay chuckled. "I was like that too, when I was with Gem and Gemma. The one who would always push himself to the limit, trying to be as strong like a leader. Arm." Ziggy then lifted his arm and then Jay began bandaging his arm.

Ziggy then chuckled. "Looks like we have another thing in common, Jay." Jay then blushed and then bandaging his ankle.

"Just be careful okay next time. And yeah, we do." Jay said. "Let's hope that the next time Venjix attacks, there will be a much better outcome than this. I can't stand seeing my friends hurt!" He then started panicking and experiencing shortness of breath.

Ziggy then approached him, at the window and hugged him. "Jay, it will be alright. This family will always stay together. If someone gets hurt, then we do too."

Jay then hugged Ziggy back. "I'm just scared, Ziggy. What if we can't win? I don't want to lose any more people that I care about. No more for me."

"Well Jay," Ziggy said, "I can promise you this. If _we_ can't defeat Venjix, then others will. Venjix will be destroyed."

"Let's hope. I don't want to lose any more people. I would rather die than lose my friends anymore." Jay said.

"No!" Then Ziggy released from the hug and then looked at Jay. "Don't say that! You've done so much with us… we wouldn't know what would happen if we lose you. Everyone would miss you… especially Dillon. Think of what would happen if he lost you."

"Yeah, he would die too. But emotionally." Jay said.

"Jay?" Ziggy said.

"What?" Jay asked.

"Promise me that you'll always stay with us. No matter what happens, we can see you and… smile." Ziggy said.

Jay blushed and then said with his voice cracking, "I promise."

-PRRPM-

Meanwhile, taking place at the same time, Dillon was helping Flynn with his bandaging. He saw the blood on his chest and then noticed his back was filled with scrapes.

"Thanks for helping out my brother." Dillon thanked Flynn.

"Aye, if it wasn't for him, then I would've died." Flynn said.

"Yeah, Jay seems like he's trying to save everyone. Lift your arms, I need to wrap the bandages." Dillon said. Flynn did what he was told and lifted his arms.

"Ow!" Flynn said as some parts of fabric from the bandage rubbed against his blood filled chest. "That stung a wee bit. What are you trying to do? Strangle me?"

Dillon chuckled and replied, "No, Flynn, I'm not. I'm just helping you." He went to the kitchen and got a bottle of water. "Here." Dillon said as he threw the bottle at Flynn. "You're going to need all the hydration you need if we're going to battle the terrible trio again."

"Thanks." Flynn said. And then Dillon started bandaging up Flynn's arms.

"How did you get these? These look like you've been attacked by a house of flying daggers." Dillon said.

"It's nothing. Just got me defenses down while some grinders attacked me. I'm a fighter. I won't stop until my last breath." Flynn said, a little bit cocky.

"Don't get over-confident, you hear? You might feel strong and then right before you know it, you're on the ground about to get destroyed by Venjix." Dillon tried to say.

"Yeah, mate. You're right. Let's just hope that we can defeat them." Flynn said.

Dillon looked… well, sort of confused. Even with his amnesia, he still didn't know anything about this 'hope'. He wanted to know so bad. "Tell me, Flynn," He then sat next to him, "what is this 'hope' that everyone's talking about?"

"Well, Dillon, hope is what gives you more power even though you think you reached your limit. It gives us this… exhilarating strength from the inside so we can destroy any Venjix Robot." Flynn then attempted to lift his injured arm and then felt the pain.

"Be careful!" Dillon said as he grabbed his arm. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Sorry." Flynn said. Dillon then rubbed his arm to get rid of the pain. Feeling nothing, Flynn did something that he didn't think. He slowly moved towards Dillon and then… BOOM! His lips met Dillon's. It's not like he wanted to get kissed by him but, it was just… spur of the moment. Dillon ignored all the thinking and pressed against Flynn's lips, making it officially a kiss. He then held Dillon's waist with his one arm and then Dillon put one of his arms on Flynn's head. It was soft, but really comforting.


	4. This Is Now

-PRRPM- **Right Now**

Then… the buzzkill. The call from their morphers. Dillon and Flynn released from the kiss and then heard the call. Ziggy and Jay were upstairs and Ziggy replied.

"Go for Ziggy." He said. It was Summer.

"Ziggy, the Terrible Trio's back at the warehouse. But in Godzilla Form. We need you guys so we can form the Megazord."

"On our way!" Ziggy said. "C'mon Jay!" He replied with a nod of yes. They got out of Ziggy's room and met up with Flynn and Dillon.

"C'mon guys," Jay said to Flynn and Dillon, "the Terrible Trio strikes again. Let's stop them before I pass out." The others followed suit.

"Change Soul!" Jay said as he put the Engine Cell into his Rev Morpher. The other Rangers put their Engine Cells in their morphers.

"RPM! Get in Gear!" Then light consumed the four, and they became the Power Rangers. They got out of the garage and then summoned their Zords, and then met up with Summer and Scott at the warehouse.

"Finally." Scott said. "What took you guys long enough?"

"Nursing a almost fallen Ranger takes time." Jay said. "You're lucky that we weren't that late!"

"No time for talking, laddies!" Flynn said. "Check _that_ out!" The other Rangers looked and saw the mechanical monster that held Tenaya 7, Crunch, and Shifter inside. It looked powerful. Even with his helmet, Jay's eyes were open. He was scared now. It looked like the Rangers weren't going to win.

Then the Robot shot lasers at the Zords, but then missed the direct shots. Sparks were flying on the side of the Zords. Inside, everything was shaking like an earthquake was happening.

"This Robot is tough!" Ziggy said.

"Ya think!?" Dillon said. He was steering his Zord, trying to dodge the shots and fire his shots at the robot. Even though some of them were directly hit at them and caused damage, it continued on moving and trying to attack every single Zord.

"Forming Zenith Rocket Megazord." Scott said. Then with a command, the Zords formed the Zenith Rocket Megazord. It approached the Robot and started attacking it. Sparks were flying out of the Robot from the torso of the body. It seemed easy to defeat the robot, like it was not trying.

"Engaging Rocket Boosters." Jay said. And then the Megazord flew up.

"Super Saber!" Flynn said, and then it summoned in the Megazord's hands. Then with Jay controlling the Rockets, it became charging airborne at the Robot.

"Eagle Strike!" Jay said. And then with a slash, it destroyed the Robot. Tenaya 7, Shifter, and Crunch fell down on the ground. The Rangers were still in the Megazord. On ground, Tenaya was angry, but had a feeling of accomplishment.

"We absorbed some of the Ranger's energy!" Tenaya said.

"I know! I know!" Shifter said, "Let's use it against the Ranger's right now!"

"I agree!" Crunch said. And then the Trio was forming a triangle. A ball of massive energy was forming in the middle of them. At the Megazord, the Rangers were dumbfounded.

"What are they doing?" Summer said.

"Doctor K," Scott said. "Any readings?"

"I don't know… wait! Massive energy readings!" Doctor K said through the communicator. She went on talking.

"Oh, no." Jay said. "General!"

"Doing it as we speak!" General B said. As he said this, Jay's part of the Megazord disassembled and turned back into its Zord form.

"Jay! What are you doing!?" Flynn said. Jay knew that he had to make up a lie so they wouldn't know about his true intention.

"Time's almost up for General. I'm at like eight minutes now." Jay lied and then on the ground, the ball of energy was at it's maximum energy. The Rangers noticed this and then Scott thought something.

"Jay, don't betray the Power Rangers!" Scott said.

"What?" Jay dumbfounded said, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you disassembling the Bowhale part of the Megazord. Then you're going to leave us with the pain of the Trio attacking us. You see the energy?" Scott said. But on ground, the Trio was about to release the energy.

"Venjix Eraser Blast!" The trio said. Then the massive, huge, blast of energy was going to be shot at the Megazord, going to destroy the rangers. The Rangers shielded their eyes and then… BAM! It happened. The Rangers eyes were open in fear.


	5. It Can't Be

Jay and General rammed the Megazord, taking the damage for the other Power Rangers. Electricity was surging from inside the Zord with Jay feeling all the pain and injury. General was feeling it too. Then with an explosion, General fell on the ground in its original form and Jay was forced out of the Zord and fell on the ground, with the Trio looking and cackling at Jay.

"HAHA!" Tenaya said. "It was foolish for you to take that hit. Luckily for the other Rangers, our energy readings are at an all-time low." Then Tenaya blasted a shot at Jay. He was sent airborne with an explosion behind him leaving him fall on his stomach when he was on the ground for a second time. In ultra, super, massive pain.

"Jay!" Dillon running fast said. The group followed through and were in their Civilian form. Dillon knelt, and held Jay, while he was on the ground. He put Jay's head on his chest. Jay was breathing hard.

Breathing hard Jay tried to speak. "I-I-I'm sorry, Dillon." Then he was reverted back to Civilian form. But it was different. Little Pyreflies (Final Fantasy X term) were making Jay to Revert Back from Ranger Form to Civilian form. It was like the White Ranger was disappearing… forever.

"Jay… I don't have much…" General B said. The group looked at General, whose body was on the ground. "It was nice working with you…" and then Pyreflies were forming and then… General disappeared. The 5 Rangers opened their eyes in shock! General disappeared!

"GENERAL BOWHALE! NOO!" Jay screamed at the top of his lungs. Then he started to breathe even more heavily.

"Jay!" Dillon said. "C'mon, breathe." He then helped Jay with some breathing exercises, but it seemed like it wasn't working.

"Ziggy…" Jay then raised his hand, wanting Ziggy to hold it. Ziggy then knelt down and then held his hand with both his hands.

"Jay…" Ziggy said. He was at the point of crying.

"Summer, smile for me. Flynn, take care of my brother." Jay said to the other Rangers. "Scott, keep this family together."

"Jay, you're not going to die. I'M NOT LETTING YOU!" Ziggy said. "You're not going to die. You're not…"

Jay then looked up at Dillon. "Dillon…" he said. Then with his last ounce of strength, he pulled up and kissed Dillon on the cheek. "I love you, brother…"

Dillon was crying. His lips were quivering in fear and horror. "I love you too, Jay." He said, gasping his air, trying to talk. Then suddenly, Jay was beginning to disappear. Ziggy, holding Jay's hand tightly was now about to cry.

"Jay! What about our promise?" Ziggy said crying.

"I'm sorry, Ziggy." Jay said with his lower torso disappeared, "I have to break it…" Then the disappearing form began to reach his chest. "Goodbye, Rangers. You can defeat Venjix." He said. It was his last words. Then… he disappeared. Jay's pyreflies were flying around the air, leaving the Original RPM Rangers, for good.

"Jay? Jay. JAY!" Dillon said. He was looking up at the sky. "Come back! PLEASE COME BACK!"

Meanwhile, Ziggy was now brushing the dirt, think that Jay was still in the ground. "Jay, c'mon. Where are you? COME BACK!"

"JAAAAYYYY!" Dillon screamed. "COME BACK! NO! PLEASE! GODDAMN IT, PLEASE COME BACK! I JUST FOUND YOU…" He then broke down and then sobbed loud.

The other Rangers were sobbing that Jay disappeared.

"No…" Flynn said. "It can't be… it's not possible…"

"God, no. Please tell it's a dream. It is!" Summer said.

"Jay's here." Scott said. "He's here. I know it!"

Ziggy was still brushing the ground looking for Jay. "Jay! NO, YOU'RE NOT DEAD! OUR PROMISE!" He then punched the ground. He didn't care that blood was on his knuckles. Then he began to break down… "JAY! OUR PROMISE! YOU PROMISED…" he then sobbed on the ground.

Jay then left the world… for good with his comrades bawling over him. Ziggy was still on the ground sobbing.

"JAY!" He screamed then sobbed. He then whispered for some reason. "You didn't know one more thing, Jay." He was still sobbing when he whispered on the ground. "I love you, Jay."

Jay would never hear that. Jay would never be there at the Garage. No body of Jay would happen to be there. No more smiles from him. The Rangers would never see him ever again. Only now, Jay would be in their memory.

**Our story ends here. **


End file.
